You Could Be Mine
by LokiBufoon
Summary: Prequel/Sequel to Life Is a Highway. A whole bunch of one shots following the lives of Jon Good (Dean Ambrose) and his girlfriend Lexi. Constantly being updated with new ones, so watch this space. Some fluff, some smut. Everything good. Appearances from Sami Callihan, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, The Undertaker, Kane and The Kliq. to come.
1. About

**You Could Be Mine**

 **Hello all!**

So I've decided to make a story full of one shots following the life of Jon and Lexi. I loved writing about them in Life Is A Highway so much that I thought I would continue writing about them together. They won't necessarily being in chronological order, but they will all relate to different parts and experiences of Jon's life. There will be smut featured **(M)** as well as fluff and drama.  
Special appearances will be made by Roman, Seth, Sammi, Mark and Scott. Maybe even the entire Kliq, who knows.

But I hope you guys thoroughly enjoy and if you have any feedback or ideas please do review or send me a PM.

Thanks a bunch

 **Lucy x**


	2. US Champ

**I quite like Lexi/Jon as a couple, so I thought I'd do another one shot for you all :)**

* * *

"Lexi, you can't go anywhere, its starting now!"

"Look Tammy, I'm not properly attired, I just wanna go look at the t-shirts"

Lexi left her friend seated in the arena as she paced past the concessions stands. This was it, Jon's second big PPV with the Shield. She had no idea if he would win or lose, he wouldn't tell her. She hadn't seen him in a few weeks, due to work not giving her time off, but by god she fought with her manager to get tonight off. Jon had sent her over the tickets and she couldn't think of anyone better to take than Tammy. Luckily Tammy had got the idea that her and Jon were the real deal, they had moved in together a month previous, but Lexi was sure it was just so he had someone to look after the house when he had gone.

She had yet to meet Jon's friends and colleagues, she watched them on RAW from home but that was nothing like knowing someone. She had heard them in the background of her calls, and she had met Tyler a few times but that was it.

"Can I get a Shield t-shirt please?" She asked the vendor, yup she wanted to be that girlfriend.

After paying for the tshirt, Lexi found Tammy waiting eagerly for the show to start. She scoffed when she seen Lexi's tshirt and rolled her eyes.

"You are so embarassing. I mean I got it when Jon was doing NXT but will you stop fangirling?" Tammy asked.

"Never, Dean Ambrose is such a babe" Lexi replied winking at Tammy.

Even though Dean Ambrose was every bit of Jon Moxley and every bit of Jon Good, there was a certain rough around the edges portrayal of his character she could not get away from. During his time away, she would be lying if she didn't think about running into Ambrose in a dark alley somewhere.

"Girl you better stop before you have to pay for ruining that seat youre on"

She had a point.

* * *

 _"Sierra,_ _Hotel,_ _Indigo,_ _Echo,_ _Lima,_ _Delta. Shield."_

"Oh my god!" Lexi jumped up and hit the barricade excitedly, watching as Jon made his way down to the ring. Kofi was already there waiting for the match to start. Oh god she could have died, his hair all slicked back and that vest. Maybe Tammy was right after all. He gave her a wink as he climbed into the ring, ready to go. She was ordered to sit down by the security and she glared, it was the only time she wanted to use the "Do you know who my boyfriend is" line.  
But she thought better of it and sat down to watch the start of the match.

"Dean Ambrose not used to being a singles competitor..."

"Excuse me?!" She yelled "Dean Ambrose has had more singles matches than the length of your commentaries!"

"Lexi! WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Tammy nudged.

Lexi bit her lip and nodded, sitting forward to watch the match intently.

She watched as Kofi spun him into the corner and glared. Normally she loved Kofi's matches but there was no way she was supporting him tonight.

"GO DEAN!" She yelled. It was like she was almost forgetting that it was Jon, like it was some new hot guy she had discovered.

She watched as jumped up cheering when he got Kofi and suplexed him from the top rope.

"PIN HIM NOW!" She yelled, even Tammy was stood up impatiently waiting for Jon.

She watched as he did and didn't get the three count. She cursed and sat back down, huffing like an annoyed child. She watched as it played on, Jon getting knocked off with trouble in paradise and Jon managing to grab the rope. She was getting frustrated now, Jon needed to pull out something big. She watched as Kofi caught himself up in the ropes and Jon went for a DDT.

"1..2..3"

She could have cried, Jon looked so happy as his friends came and hugged him and pulled him about. She grabbed Tammy and jumped around, finally he was where he wanted to be.

* * *

Jon heard a bunch of shouting and arguing outside his room, he opened the door to see Lexi stood arguing with a security guard not that far away from his door. She always had managed to get passed security in other promotions by just slipping past, she had no patience to wait for him to come see her. But tonight he didn't care, he was US champ, he hadn't seen his girlfriend in weeks, nothing could stop him.

"AHHHHH!"

"Oooft!"

Lexi had spotted him and ran over and jumped on him, unprepared she had knocked the wind out of Jon. He caught her with one arm and managed to pull her inside the locker room, ignoring the security guards protests.

"Oh my goodness, you did so well." She exclaimed kissing his face all over, he smirked. This wasnt the first time he had became champion at a promotion but she still never ceased to get excited for him at all.

"Babe I'm so happy you made it, I was kinda afraid you wouldn't" He stated sitting down and pulling her onto his lap.

"I would have not missed this Jon! Not in a million years. I would have quit on the spot and I think my boss knew that" She stated nuzzling into his neck. He held her tightly and breathed in the scent of her hair. He had missed her familiarity, he had done some amazing stuff the past few weeks on the road, but this was something he would never change.

"Babe, I haven't even changed" He remembered, trying to push her away. Before he had a chance to protest she captured his mouth with her own as her hands ran over the vest he was wearing. He moaned when he felt her push against him as she zipped down the vest. His hands squeezed her hips as she grinded against him, his lips moved from hers and sucked against her neck gently.

"Mmm Dean..."

He paused and pulled back, eyeing her with a smirk. He let go of her hips and folded his arms across his chest.

"You like the Ambrose look then?" He asked with a shit eating grin.

"Well...He turns me on okay? Just the attitude, and those looks my god.." She moaned trying to kiss him again, she could cry as he pecked her gently before pulling away again.

"Poor Mox...What's he gonna do?" Jon pouted "He was your first, yknow.."

Lexi laughed and sat up, still playing with the zip on Jon's vest. He wasn't wrong, Jon Moxley was the first man to give her an orgasm. She had gotten so worked up in one of his matches, she begged him to just go full out crazy on her the first time they had sex. She didn't plan for it to be that way and neither did he, but it was one of the hottest nights of pleasure she ever had. Jon then went on to fuck her proper good as himself, good old Jon Good. And she loved him above all.

"I know, I know but I'm sure he'll understand..."

"Guess we can only find out can't we" Jon smirked pulling her closer and started kissing her neck.

"JON! Get your ass out here, we've got to be at the hotel in 5. We're celebrating remember?!"

Jon moaned as he heard Tyler's voice from the otherside of the door, Lexi gave him a sympathetic look and climbed off him, she was sure there would always be tonight.

"We may not have time for all that but.." He hoisted her up and carried her into the bathroom "I'm sure you can help me in the shower"

* * *

"I think I've changed my mind now.."

Lexi had made the mistake of agreeing to go celebrate with Jon and all of the roster on a night out. She had brought with her a nice dress, and did herself up to the best of her ability, but she looked around at the Diva's and gulped. Their dresses were skimpy, showing every little bit of their body. She could see most of the guys drooling over them, they were hot and they knew it.

Lexi played with her dress, she wasn't fat or anything. She worked out with Jon when he was home, she was just very curvy. And right now she hated it.

"C'mon you promised we'd meet Jon and I've got my eye on a few people in here" Tammy said dragging her further into the club.

Tammy had wandered off and Lexi had wandered straight to the bar. It never crossed her mind that Jon was surrounded by these women on a daily basis. And by the look of how they were flirting with every single living and breathing man in the club, she didn't want to.

"Can I get a double jack and coke please?" She asked the bartender.

"I'm sorry we only do beer and cocktails"

"What kind of bar is this?!" She yelled rubbing her temples, oh she wanted to go home already. She settled for a cocktail that was the best of a bad bunch and stood watching everyone. She wasn't sure where Jon was, and she wasn't prepared to go looking for him. She checked her phone and seen she hadn't had any messages off anyone either. With the more she drank, her mood became worse and worse and worse. Now she was drunk and sad, and an hour and a half in her boyfriend still could not be found anywhere.

"Hi there.."

Lexi looked up to see a big burly guy sat a bit too close to her with a smile.

"My names Kevin, are you a diva here?"

Lexi snorted and patted the guy on the shoulder, nice try pal. He was gonna have to come up with better lines than that if he wanted a hope in hell.

"My name is Lexi, and no I am not a diva here. Nice to meet you Kevin, but I'm gonna go..." She said trying to get off the barstool but failed miserably as she had to grab onto Kevin to stop herself from falling.

"You don't look so good, why don't you stay for another drink?" Kevin asked as he called the bartender over. She shrugged and clambered back onto the stool, one more couldn't hurt.

Jon kept hitting redial on his phone as he wandered about the club, he had gotten caught up in pre-drinking that he almost completely forgot he was meant to meet Lexi. The guys had been in the back of the club playing some poker and drinking, he must have lost track of the time.

"Jon, I found you"

He turned around to see Tammy stood there with a smile, she pulled him in for a hug which lasted slightly longer than what made him comfortable.

"Well done my champ" She mumbled, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah thanks Tam, have you seen Lexi?" He asked taking a step back from her, he tried to peer through people and over people but couldn't see her.

"She's at the bar with Kevin, I'm not sure she was just rambling to me about him or something..."

Jon nodded and chewed his lip, he tried to maintain his cool. Lexi was hot, and she was alone in the bar, so it was kinda his fault anyway. He pushed through people and headed to the furthest bar, relief washed over him when he seen Lexi. She was laughing at something Owens had said, he didn't like it, so he would have to rectify it.

"Jon, you've been missing for so long!" Lexi exclaimed when she seen him, she hugged him tightly and smiled. He looked at Kevin and kissed her cheek, never breaking eye contact.

"I see Kevin here has kept you company.." Jon stated

"Well someone had to, I'm surrounded by all these perfect women who make me feel bad. The barman doesn't serve whiskey, my nights been pretty bad" She said honestly. Jon stifled a laugh and pulled Lexi closer.

"Lex this is a cocktail bar, the bar over in that corner does spirits" He said with a smirk. She blinked a few times and pushed Jon away as she headed over to the bar.

"Don't be leaving a pretty girl like that sat on her own again Good" Kevin stated swigging his beer.

"Excuse me?" Jon growled turning back to Owens, this boy had it coming.

"I'm just saying, you don't get a girl like that here very much and as you can see, a lot of guys are interested"

Jon looked around and figured Kevin was not wrong, he watched Orton's face and Nick's face as Lexi wandered through the crowd. These boys were so used to being surrounded by the uptight stick figured drama queens they had to listen to everyday, that when something new came in, she immediately caught their attention.

Lexi had made it to the bar before deciding she wanted to dance instead, she had no idea what the song was but she just wanted to move. She watched as Randy came over to her with a smirk, he opened his mouth to say something but Jon stood in between them.

"Beat it Orton, she's mine" Jon snarled. Orton rolled his eyes and walked away, god he couldn't take his attention off this girl for a minute.

"Jon.." She mumbled as she held onto him as they danced, the song was upbeat and faced yet here she was moving side to side like it was a slow number. He rubbed her back and smiled, kissing the side of her head.

"Im here baby.." He soothed. He heard her sniffle and moved back, he brought her chin up and looked her in the eyes. She had been crying.

"I love you Jon, but im not like these girls, and..and now you're champion you should have one of those" She mumbled drunkenly. Jon pulled her back into his arms and gave her a firm smack on the ass. She yelpd and slapped him on the arm "What the fuck was that for?!"

"Because Lex, I fucking adore you okay? None of these skanks have anything on you babe. I'm gonna be coming home to you each and every time. I'll be calling you every single day of my life that you're not around. You're my girl Lex, don't you forget it" He growled and rolled his eyes as she stated it was the cutest thing he had ever said to her.

* * *

Mature content ahead

* * *

"Mmm don't stop"

Lexi moaned as she was pressed up the hotel door by Jon as he unzipped her dress with one hand and rubbed her nipple with the other. His mouth kissed down her neck and gently bit the flesh downwards. Her hands moved to his jeans and unzipped them quickly, leaving them on the floor. She listened to Jon moan and she ran a finger along his dick.

"Do you want Ambrose to tell you how much he cant wait to be inside you" He murmured against her ear sending shivers down her spine. She shook her head and pulled his boxers down.

"No Jon, I want you to tell me.." She smirked as she dropped to her knees. Jon moaned loudly as she sucked on him in delight, he loved the drunken fumbles they would have together. The lust between them was undeniable. He felt her tongue run over his shaft slowly before taking him in deeper.

Lexi loved pleasing Jon, she loved hearing him moan her name and how worked up she could drive him. She knew he had a lot more experience then what she did, but their want for each other always made up for that. She felt his dick twitch as he pumped in and out of her mouth. He pulled out quickly and pulled her back onto her feet. She looked at him quizzingly but shrugged as he ordered her to the bed.

"I've been wanting to taste you so bad Lexi" He mumbled against her panties. She arched her back up and moaned, even his breathe on her was amazing. He pulled them down slowly before licking up her leg, he purposely missed her clit before licking down her other leg.

"Jonnnn" She moaned as he smirked.

"Mmm be a good girl for me baby" He ordered as he teased a finger over her clit. He rubbed it ever so gently, driving her to the point of aggravation. He loved watching her come undone slowly, he loved her desire for him. He bent down and flicked his tongue against her, she felt like she could die, she cried out as his tongue flicked against her quickly as his finger pumped in and out of her. She clawed the bed and cried out as she felt her orgasm overwhelm her.

Jon wasted no time in pushing her legs up around his neck and thrusting into her, she was so tight and ready after her orgasm. She whimpered as he hit her sensitive spot all over, her legs being lifted higher.

"Fuck Lexi, you're so fucking tight" He moaned thrusting into her in different paces. He had missed her body nd the way she reacted to him so much, it seemed all worth it in the end for the pleasure he was experiencing.

"Jon please, I need it faster" She moaned. He dropped her legs and hung onto the headboard and he thrusted into her violently. She moaned over and over again, her hands clawing at his back and she came all over him. "Jonnnn, oh my god" She moaned. He couldn't hold it back anymore, he hoisted her onto her knees and entered her from behind.

He grabbed her hips and thrusted in faster and faster, bending his head to bite down lightly on her back, making her moan into him some more as his hips hit off her.

"Fuck, Lexi...Fuckkkk" He moaned as he grabbed onto her hard one last time before emptying himself deep within her.

They both stayed kneeling together panting as they tried to regain their breath. Lexi was the first to move as she laid back down on her back before going off into the bathroom. Jon flopped onto the bed with a happy sigh, today had been all kinds of good.

Lexi came back and snuggled up to him, rubbing his chest lightly.

"Mm feels nice" He mumbled sleepily. She smiled and kissed him deeply, he cupped her head and brought her into him. He never used to be like this, the sex was shit and he would send them on their way. Never ever had he imagined meeting Lexi and falling for her so hard, letting her snuggle up to him and kiss her with so much meaning. The past few years with her had been some of the best times of his life.

"Don't ever go away" He mumbled against her lips, kissing her softly once more.

"Never ever Jon. I'm yours always.." She said with a smile lying back on him.

"Well until Ambrose comes along anyway" She muttered and squeaked happily as he whacked her on the ass.


	3. Explicit Lexi Violence

"I'm pretty sure you're meant to be uncomfortable with this?" Jon smirked as he lay on the couch with his girlfriend on his chest. Alex grinned, she did feel a twinge of jealousy, but she knew it was Mox who would be kissing one of his co-workers Trina Michaels. This was just all for show. She had been with Jon just over a year now, so she knew she felt pretty secure in their relationship.

"Well I don't like sharing Mox, but if it has to be done, it has to be done" She said rubbing his chest. He brought her up to his level and kissed her gently, his tongue running over her lips ever so slightly. He never failed to make her knees go weak, she knew she would do anything to spend forever with this man. Jon sat up, pulling her onto his lap. She played with his hair, he had cut it shorter for the first time in a while and she didn't mind it so much. She did prefer her shaggy haired man though.

"I'm just glad your job doesn't require you kissing any guys" He said sitting back with his hands behind his head. Alex was beautiful to him, he couldn't help but wonder where he would be if CZW never stopped in her town.

"I don't know Jon, waitressing can involve frisky business at times" She joked. His face became serious as he played with her hands in thought. Sometimes he wished she would quit waitressing, that he would have enough money that she would never have to serve another cup of coffee in her life.

"Do you want to be a waitress forever?" Jon asked quietly, his grey eyes meeting hers. She fidgeted on his lap as she looked down at her own hands now, she was worried that he was starting to doubt her capabilities. That just being a waitress wasn't exactly appealing to him anymore.

"No Jon, you know I want to do graphic design. Its just this place isn't booming for that type of work right now" She huffed. She couldn't help it if this small town had no opportunities. She needed to pay her rent either way, it's just no job offers were exactly banging down her door. Alex moved off his lap and walked into the kitchen, she already felt like a disappointment to herself as it was. She started filling up the sink, wanting to just busy herself with anything. Washing dishes or not, she needed to distract herself.

Two arms wrapped around her and she felt Jon nuzzle into the side of her neck. She wanted to tell him to fuck off straight away, but she could never be angry at Jon. And he was only pointing out the facts to her.

"I didn't mean it like that at all.." He growled softly, nipping at her earlobe. She turned in his arms to face him and he tilted her head up to look at him.

"You're amazing Lexi. You have so many skills, I just hate seeing your talent go to waste in this dumb old town. Now I've got some good news, but you can't jump down my throat for getting involved.." He warned, she crossed her arms and gave him a concerned look.

"I spoke to my boss man, and we are needing someone to design stuff for the company, logos and gear and stuff." Jon rubbed the back of his neck, feeling uneasy. He wasn't sure how Lexi was going to take it.

"And..."

"And I took in your portfolio and you've got a job there if you wanted it.."

"A job? At your wrestling promotion?" She asked shocked. He nodded and chewed on his thumb.

"It doesn't have to be forever, but it's a starting point"

"Jon, this is, wow. Oh my gosh, of course I'll do it" She grinned " 

* * *

Alex had just finished talking t Zandig about the whole deal, she was so thrilled that she finally had that stepping stone to get to where she needed to be. No more coffee, no more stupid uniforms, it was just her and her laptop now. She walked along the corridor, smiling at some of the guys she knew. She headed to the gym where she knew the ring was set up. Jon was going through his match that night with Trina.

She sat down at the side and got her laptop out as she watched them do a run through, she didn't bother to look up until she heard Jon mention practicing the more involved parts with her.

"So I'll do that lick your face thing when we get into the ring" Jon said pacing as he ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

"Don't saliva me up too much Mox" Trina joked as she walked over to where he was stood, he mimed doing it and then paced to where his next spot would be. Alex looked at Trina, she was pretty in fact very pretty. Her long chocolate brown hair and her figure was one Alex would kill for. But she didn't want to read too much into it, Jon was with her for a reason.

"Okay and then I'll hook the foot and bring you down and kiss you there" He mimed doing it and then offered her a hand back to her feet.

"Shouldn't we try it, I mean it can't be just like a peck you give your grandma" Trina suggested.

Alex sucked in a breath, she knew it was coming and they would have to practice it. She thought of calm things in her head, like yoga and waterfalls. Jon shrugged and put Trina on the mat and brought his lips down on hers. What seemed like an eternity to Alex, she watched as Jon pulled Trina up again . She exhaled and shook her head, her eyes going back to her screen.

They went through more of the match and Alex had settled down again, in fact getting quite a bit of work done.

"Jon, I'm not feeling like we're selling it enough. Mox is psycho right, you need to just bring that out in that kiss" Trina said with a sigh.

"Alex!"

Alex looked up from her laptop as she seen Jon waving her in. She couldn't help but notice the look of disdain on Trina's face. Why did Jon have to call her into the ring now, she was dressed in smart wear, wanting to impress Zandig. She stood up and smoothed down her skirt as she climbed the steps into the ring. Jon had opened the ropes for her as she moved between them.

"Hey babe" He said with a grin, she returned the smile and started swinging her hands about. She gave Trina a polite smile which was definitely not returned.

"So...What can I help you with" Alex asked as she looked about the ring. She had been in it a few times, but it never became any less daunting.

"I need your help with that kiss we discussed" He asked taking her hand and walking her into the centre of the ring.

"Clearly just looking for a reason to make out with me" Alex joked sticking her tongue out at Jon.

"Ouch, my plans have been revealed" He grinned at her, pulling her close. He couldn't get enough of her whatsoever. He completely forgot where he was and the company he was in as he kissed Alex gently. He put his forehead against hers and pecked her on the nose.

"How did the meeting go" He asked softly as his hands rubbed her lower back.

"Very well. Apparently you're quite the smooth talker" She chucked

"Well I pulled you didn't I" He teased with another grin until he heard someone clear their throat "Oh right, this kiss thing"

Alex blushed slightly when Jon pulled away from her, she watched as Trina stood there with her arms folded across her chest as she looked around the gym.

"Lexi, I'm gonna hook my foot around yours and bring you to the floor okay?"

"Sure thing" She responded. She felt Jon hook her and take her down to the floor as softly as possible. He put a hand either side of her face and kissed her aggressively. Lexi had to stop herself from letting out a moan as she felt his tongue run over her lip and glide over her own. She soon realised that this was the kiss he was planning on doing to Trina. She tapped him twice to get up, he offered her a hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Okay let's try it" Trina said pushing Alex none too gently out the way.

Alex chewed her lip, she was way closer to the action than she would have liked to been. She watched as Jon pushed her down none too gently and grabbed her face and gave her a hard kiss before pulling away.

"That was nothing like the one you gave her Jon" Trina growled sitting up.

"Well I'm not gonna kiss you the same way as I kiss my girlfriend" Jon chuckled shaking his head in disbelief as he helped her rise to her feet.

Alex couldn't helped the grin that lit up her face when Jon said that, she wasn't worried. Well maybe she was a little bit, but Jon had just reaffirmed that it was all just clearly business. 

* * *

"Are you watching from the front or the back babe" Jon asked as he laced up his boots. Alex was fiddling with her hair in the mirror and then her tshirt. She pulled it over her head and she muddled about in his gym bag trying to find the other top she had brought along.

"Jon" She moaned as his hands roamed her sides as he stood behind her. She could feel his hard dick pressed against the back of her. He couldn't exactly hide it in just his wrestling gear and its thin material.

"But you're so hot Lexi" He moaned grabbing her hips "I want to taste you"

"Not right now" She chuckled "Your match is on in two minutes and I need to get out there."

"Alright, I guess thats a valid reason. Cause we both know I last longer than two minutes" He said giving her a wink. She laughed and shook her head, god she loved him and his smooth ways.

"I've gotta go up to the pit now, make sure you're in your normal seat so we can do that thing we practiced" Jon said giving her a quick kiss before throwing the tshirt she was looking for at her.

"You know it, love you Jon"

"Love you too babe" He yelled as he went running out the door. 

* * *

She had sat and watched the match, he always got his head busted on the barricade in front of her. She would always cheer when he did and then he would have a go at her.

"You think that's funny, huh?" Mox yelled in her face, she glared at him pretending to be angry.

"Get some balls Moxley" She shouted back to which emitted a "Oooh" from the crowd.

She heard the ref counting, she watched as Trina was trying to pull Jon's arm to try and get him back into the ring but his focus was on her.

"Why don't you run back to where you came from little girl" He spat

"You better shut the fuck up or I will get my boyfriend to come and kick your ass" She said pushing him slightly with a small grin.

Jon glared at her one more time before sliding back into the ring, she watched as he tapped his leg twice before going back into the grappling position with his opponent. _'Thanks babe' ._

Alex watched as it became closer and closer to the end. She watched as Trina got into the ring, looking at Jon with disgust. He put that foot around her leg and dropped her to the floor. Jon leant down and kissed Trina but Alex watched Trina's hands clasp around his neck and pull him in deeper. That bitch. When she finally let Jon up, he wiped his mouth roughly and sent a glare her way. He got out the ring quickly and headed to the back.

Alex got backstage and was not surprised when she seen Sami running over to her. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Sami..."

"How are you Alex?" He asked trying to put an arm around her shoulder so he could steer her in the other direction.

"I know what Jon's asked you to do. And honestly I'm calm. I'm on my way to see him and no I am not making a pit stop anywhere else" Alex said smiling sweetly. Jon would see right through her, Sami didn't. He rubbed the back of his neck with a nod and gave Alex a small wave before heading off in the opposite direction.

She headed to the women's changing room but found that there was nobody in there. She would have to find Trina another time. Instead she went to Jon's room, she heard yelling behind the door and opened it. Jon tried to make a move for Alex as she seen Trina but instead Alex pushed her over. Trina looked up at Alex stood there, anger etched all over her face.

"Jon tell your little girlfriend to stop overreacting. It was planned bitch, you were there" Trina yelled trying to defend herself.

"Exactly _bitch_. I was there, and that was not the plan. You dirty ring rat" Alex spat as she kicked her in the leg. Jon had to bite his tongue, although her kicks were pretty vicious to Trina, Alex wasn't a fighter. She had never confronted anyone before. To see her this wound up and so angry was almost amusing. She was so angry for a little thing.

"Come on babe, she's not even worth it" Jon said grabbing her hand. Alex's expression changed when her eyes met Jon's. She nodded and opened the door, making sure she stepped on Trina's hair on the way out. 

* * *

"You're adorable."

"Jon stop it! I'm trying to be serious" Alex huffed as they lay in bed.

They had gotten home and she had stripped Jon down and claimed him as her own. She had left no part unkissed, unscratched or unbitten. He had loved every second of it and the sex was hot as fuck. But now here they were after and Jon had tried explaining to Alex how the situation was quite amusing.

"Lexi.." He moaned when she turned on her side. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her shoulders. "It's just cute to see you jealous and riled up"

"You think I'm some pathetic child" She tried to sound angry but it just came out sad and wimpy.

"No I don't babe. Seeing you getting territorial over me was such a fucking turn on" He murmured "I love you Lexi, don't you forget that."

"I won't Jon, just..." She sighed "Just don't let bitches stick their tongues down your throat again."

He laughed out loud and sat up raising his hand "Scout's honor"

"Your such a doofus" She laughed pulling him back down to her as he tickled her sides lightly.

"Yeah but I'm your doofus babe." He grinned.


End file.
